Lo que provoca el hombrecito dorado
by Marydc26
Summary: Joshifer One-Shot / Después de una noche de sorpresas y emoción, lo que hace falta es una buena excusa para pasar un momento con alguien especial; por lo que no hay nada mejor que un premio Oscar puede otorgar.


**Joshifer One-Shot**

"_**Lo que provoca el hombrecito dorado"**_

Siento las luces de los flashes de las cámaras todavía en mi cara, y eso que ya no están frente a mi. No puedo conciliar el sueño y siento la sensación del peinado en mi cabeza.

Maldición – sacudo mi cabello para relajar mi cabeza un rato y me giro hacia un lado de la cama.

Ahí, con mirada fija y presencia imponente, se encuentra el motivo de mi falta de sueño.

El señor Oscar, alias Hombrecito Dorado, sigue allí encima de la mesita en donde lo deje anoche, pensando que escaparía luego de que me durmiera y luego al despertar me diera cuenta que solo fue un sueño.

Pero eso no fue así. En cambio sigue estando allí, comprobando que de verdad está conmigo.

¡Gané un Oscar!

- Gané – digo en voz alta ahora mirando al techo. Mi despertador suena estridente y de una vez se que ya se me acabo el tiempo para pensar y reflexionar lo sucedido anoche.

Un mundo de fantasía es en el que me encontraba anoche, en donde las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y deslumbraban a cada paso. Pero luego estaba yo, tan torpe y fuera de tono, sin poder encajar en ese cielo de estrellas que mucho he podido admirar desde que tengo memoria.

Yo, con ese hermoso y costoso vestido de alta costura que me hacía resaltar y que, para mi pesar, me hizo escribir en mi lista de las "Mayores Torpezas de Jennifer", mi momento en donde pude besar las escaleras del escenario. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y una risita se me escapa al recordar como me tropecé y me fui de largo al piso. Río más alto y me tapo la boca para no despertar a mis padres que duermen en la habitación contigua.

Muchas emociones viví, muchas felicitaciones recibí, hasta Jack Nicholson me elogió, ¿pudo ser eso posible? Al igual que pude compartir con los demás ganadores y actores que solo me había resignado a ver en las películas que repetían en la televisión los domingos por la noche.

Todo pude experimentar, pero solo me falto algo que de verdad necesitaba tener. Más bien a alguien que me acompañara y me hiciera sentir más a gusto estando en medio de todas esas personas. Alguien que se reiría de mis chistes malos y de mis tontos intentos al integrarme en el mundo de Hollywood.

Josh, mi mejor amigo y confidente. Solo me hizo falta él y su cálido abrazo, acompañado de un "Felicidades" con una alegre y dulce voz.

Miro hacia la mesita de nuevo y me detengo a observar al minutero del reloj que avanza poco a poco. Son las seis de la mañana y tal vez ya esté despierto; él es madrugador al igual que yo y posiblemente…

¡Dios! No estoy consciente de mis actos hasta que estoy fuera de la cama y me dirjo rápidamente al baño, para luego buscar algo simple que ponerme para salir.

Me visto con unos jeans que me encantan porque son muy cómodos y tomo la primera camiseta que encuentro en el closet. Al salir de mi habitación, lo hago con mucho silencio para evitar que mi familia se despierte; no quiero darles explicaciones sobre donde voy, ya suficientes son las bromas que me gasta Ben diariamente sobre mis amistades.

Cuando estoy en el estacionamiento ya puedo caminar tranquilamente mientras posiciono mejor la estatuilla dentro del bolso. Como es un poco alto, su cabeza sobresale, así que parece como si llevara a una extraña mascota dentro.

Subo al auto y me quito la capucha del sweater viejo que le quite a mi hermano cuando estaba en la secundaria; uno negro percudido con el nombre de "Nirvana" en todo el pecho. Me siento cómodamente en el auto y comienzo la marcha hacia la casa de Josh, al cabo que escucho unas canciones de Maroon 5 que suenan del iPod que utilizo para el auto.

Canto en el camino y le echo de vez en cuando una vista a mi mascota extraterrestre que sigue en mi bolso en el asiento del copiloto. Estoy feliz con él y no puedo negarlo. Mejor me concentro en la vía.

Al llegar al frente de la casa de Josh, sonrío como niña admirando vitrina de juguetería. Estoy contenta de estar aquí y de poder verlo, después de varios días en los que no pude compartir junto a él gracias a la agotadora, pero a la vez satisfactoria temporada de premios.

Sin pensar ya estoy frente al portón que da paso a su casa y llamo por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Hola? – su voz no está adormilada, por lo que acierto al decir de que ya debe de estar despierto desde hace un rato.

- ¿Esta voz te parece conocida? – pregunto intentando sonar lo más seductora posible. Sin embargo no lo consigo, ya que mi receptor ríe en respuesta.

- Me temo a que se equivocó de residencia señorita, pero puedo referirla para otra ocasión – ruedo los ojos y esta vez hablo fuerte.

- Solo abre la bendita puerta y déjame entrar que tus vecinos podrán pensar que intento robar tu casa por la pinta que traigo – vuelve a reír y de inmediato se abre la puerta, para luego permitirme verlo de pie frente a mi con una gran sonrisa, una que podría iluminar cualquier momento.

- Hola – dice sonriendo, mientras me quedo como boba en el mismo lugar.

- Gente de paz hermano – digo y ya estoy mucho más cerca. Siento a mi mascota pedir atención en mi bolso y decido prestársela, solo porque pesa un poco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – pregunta claramente extrañado con mi presencia.

- Solo quise dar una vuelta… ya sabes, despejar mi mente – elevo mis brazos y los muevo simulando alas en pleno vuelo.

Ciertamente me he preguntado muchas veces el por qué tiendo a decir tonterías a tan tempranas horas en la mañana.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – Josh señala mi bulto y yo lentamente tomo la estatuilla, la cual no coopera conmigo al querer salir – ¡Oh por Dios! – mi amigo abre los ojos con asombro y sonríe con más ganas, mientras tomo a mi hombrecito entre mis manos y lo exhibo como si fuera uno de esos productos que venden por televisión – Estás loca, ¿lo sabes?

- Si lo sé… pero sigo esperando por tu abrazo – él levanta una ceja y me mira con picardía.

- Claro que lo tendrás. ¡Felicidades Jen! – y por fin recibo ese abrazo que tanto me faltaba ayer.

Sus fuertes y cálidos brazos me rodean la cintura y me eleva unos centímetros, para luego darme vueltas y reír por mis gritos.

Estando así, abrazados, avanzamos hasta el interior de su casa y me regresa al suelo de nuevo. Nos quedamos unos segundos así, mirándonos uno al otro; sus ojos me estudian el rostro y un leve sonrojo se va formando en sus mejillas.

Demonios yo también debo estar así.

- Apuesto a que debo verme irresistible con mi pinta de recién levantada de la cama – bromeo, pero él no responde como yo pensaba. En cambio frunce su ceño y me mira fijamente.

- No, es solo que… - esto no me está gustando. Me comienzo a poner nerviosa por su cercanía, hasta que de pronto se separa un poco y me señala la frente con el dedo – creo que te raspaste la frente al intentar besar las escaleras – mi nerviosismo se esfuma tan rápido como es mi mano dirigiéndose a su brazo para propinarle un golpe.

A veces me pregunto como nos verán las demás personas cuando actuamos así.

- No te rías – le reclamo mientras ríe a carcajadas – cuando te pase algo similar, estarás deseando que la alfombra te trague – con una mano le despeino su cabello, ahora rubio y solo consigo que ría más.

- Estabas hermosa, eso es lo que importa – comenta y me muestra esa sonrisa amistosa y cálida que calma cualquier cosa. No entiendo como lo hace, ¿será brujería?

- Gracias – solo consigo decir y me vuelve a abrazar.

- Necesita un nombre – susurra cerca de mi oreja.

- Ya pensaré en eso – tomo con fuerza la estatuilla para evitar que se me caiga. Cuando me distraigo, es mejor ser precavida.

- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y nos despedimos de esto? – dice esto último sacudiendo mi improvisada cola de caballo y de inmediato un click suena en mi cabeza.

- Seré morena de nuevo mujajaja – digo con la peor voz tenebrosa que podría inventar.

Si, Josh y yo nos entendemos en ese tema. Dentro de un momento tendré que cumplir con mi cita en la peluquería para que me tiñan el cabello de castaño para luego viajar a Hawaii esta misma tarde y seguir con las grabaciones de la secuela de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Josh ya está rubio para su papel de Peeta y yo debo permitir que Katniss invada mi cuerpo nuevamente. Solo debo decir que tanto a Josh, como a mi, no nos gusta del todo nuestros nuevos tonos capilares; y esa es una de las tantas razones por las que nos identificamos uno del otro.

En eso él deshace el abrazo y extiende su brazo hacia mi como todo un caballero.

- Muy bien, entonces será mejor darnos prisa para que la morena sexy salga al mundo – me guiña un ojo, colocando su mejor voz seductora.

Debemos dejar la cafeína por un buen rato.

- Como usted diga – lo imito y paso mi brazo bajo el de él para dejarme guiar.

Este tipo de cosas, tan simples y tontas es lo que nos hace ser como somos ahora. Solo mi improvisada visita para buscar su abrazo que estuvo ausente en mi gran noche, hizo que ahora estuviera feliz y por fin en un lugar donde puedo encajar; en donde paso de ser "la promesa", "la ganadora del Oscar", a ser simple y llanamente Jennifer.

Aquí es donde pertenezco y en donde me siento yo completamente. Y solo Josh puede hacer eso.

- Y pensar que este hombrecito será testigo de tantas boberías – río y Josh lo toma entre su mano libre, alzándolo con gracia.

- Entonces es el más suertudo de todos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Azucarillos de parte del gran Finnick!**


End file.
